Love songs Canciones de amor
by Lissie Bad Scars
Summary: Varias canciones de amor describen lo que Harry siente por Draco, pero éste parece rechazarlo hasta la muerte. ¿Podrá Harry conquistarlo? Dejen reviews!


Love Songs (Canciones de amor) "Me estoy hundiendo con este amor, simplemente no quiero tocar el fondo, porque se que me amas..."  
  
Capítulo 1: Varias canciones de amor  
  
Si nosotros fuéramos nuevamente de la manera en que empezamos, Yo trataría de cambiar cosas que mataron nuestro amor. Tu orgullo ha construido la pared tan fuerte que yo no puedo llegar. ¿Realmente no hay oportunidad de empezar una vez mas?  
  
¿Podría Harry usar el giratiempos de Hermione y volver a ese momento?  
  
Si, podría.  
  
Corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Desde este momento la vida ha comenzado, Desde este momento tu eres el único. Justo a tu lado es donde pertenezco... Desde este momento.  
  
-Hermione! Que suerte que te encuentro! ¿Podríamos hablar a solas un minuto? Necesito pedirte algo... -a Harry se le había acabado el aliento  
  
No rompas mi corazón, Oh cariño... Vuelve y di que me amas... No rompas mi corazón, Cariño querido... Sin ti no puedo continuar  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? ¿Te duele la cicatriz otra vez?  
  
-No... Hermione... Tengo... Que... -Harry tomó aire- quiero pedirte el giratiempos...  
  
-Harry! Podrías cambiar cosas muy graves del presente!  
  
-Eso es lo que quiero, Hermione...  
  
-Está bien, toma...  
  
Escucho tu voz, es como un angel brillando. No tengo otra opción, escucho tu voz... Se siente como volar... Cierro mis ojos, Oh dios creo que estoy cayendo. Fuera de el cielo, cierro mis ojos...  
  
Harry salió corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor...  
  
Pero no llegó, porque alguien lo detuvo...  
  
-¿Realmente lo quieres hacer? Sería algo que cambiaría nuestro presente fuertemente –dijo una voz, arrastrando las palabras- puedes causar un verdadero desastre, Potter...  
  
Harry se dio vuelta. Sabía de quien se trataba esa voz.  
  
-Hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, si no lo cambio... Pues... Viviré sin él durante toda mi vida...  
  
-¿Él? Potter, ¿Has decidido cambiar de gustos? Mmmm...  
  
-Si, ¿Algún problema?  
  
Nunca supe que tenía un sueño, Hasta que ese sueño fuiste tu. Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos, El cielo tiene un azul diferente que cruza mi corazón...  
  
Yo no estoy fingiendo. Si lo intenté, tu me hacías creer que creías mis mentiras...  
  
-No...  
  
-Cuando vuelva al presente, verás lo cambiado que éste va a estar.  
  
-Mientras no me incluya... Por mí, piérdete en el camino  
  
-La verdad, si te incluye. TÚ eres la razón por la cual yo volveré al pasado...  
  
-Potter, más te vale sueltes ese coso!  
  
Draco se abalanzó sobre Harry.  
  
-No, quítate! Maldito! Dame eso!!!!  
  
Draco le había podido sacar el giratiempos de la mano de Harry.  
  
-No es mío, Malfoy... ¡Dámelo ahora!  
  
Nunca he visto eso que estás usando, o lo que se destaca en tu pelo, que llega hasta tus ojos... He estado ciego.  
  
Pon un susurro en mi almohada, Deja el invierno en la tierra. Despierto solo, hay un aire de silencio en el dormitorio y alrededor... Tócame ahora, cierro mis ojos y sueño.  
  
-Solo si me dices para que quieres volver al pasado, que tiene que ver conmigo  
  
-Lo averiguarás sólo si me devuelves el giratiempos, Malfoy!  
  
-No  
  
-Si!!!!  
  
-No...  
  
-Eres un idiota!  
  
-Y tu un presumido  
  
-Y tú eres un molesto! Siempre con tus tontas burlas!  
  
-Y tú eres siempre la víctima, y el vegete ese siempre te saca de todas, y siempre tienes que llamar la atención, apareces en todos los periódicos, siempre me superas en todo... ¡TE ODIO, POTTER!  
  
Harry se quedó mirando a Draco. Había dicho todo eso con una voz de dejo, de cansancio... Como si estuviera harto de que Harry Potter siempre fuera mejor que él... Tu aún desprecias las mismas viejas palabras, Que has oído la noche anterior... Y pensaste que es sólo un verso para ti. Para mi es verdadero.  
  
Puedes ser todo lo que quieras ser, Simplemente vuélvete tu mismo. Cualquier cosa que pienses, tu siempre podrías ser... Ser libre con tu tiempo, ser libre, ser libre...  
  
Rinde tu ego.  
  
Harry agarró un papelito del bolsillo de su túnica y leyó en voz alta:  
  
-"Oh, mi amor, eres tan sexy... Tu cabello rubio y tu ojos plateados, reflejan la luna en el lago... Y por si no lo sabías, yo te amo. Oh, mi amor, eres tan sexy... Que ganas de verte sin toda esa ropa! El verde y plateado te sienta bien, pero creo que sin ropa te sienta mejor..."  
  
Nunca se había visto a Draco tan pálido (más de lo que es). Extendió la mano y le devolvió a Harry el giragtiempos.  
  
-¿Ahora sabes la razón?-Harry mantenía la cabeza bien alto, sin dar señal de estar nervioso.  
  
Draco asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Yo... Tengo... Que irme...  
  
Se dio vuelta, pero no sin antes saciar sus dudas.  
  
-Hiciste todo esto para decírmelo, ¿No?  
  
-No, realmente iba a viajar al pasado. Al día que te rechacé.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Varias... Canciones de amor –Harry respiró profundo- que he escuchado, me recuerdan nuestra relación, Malfoy. ¿Puedo acercarme?  
  
-Este es un país libre, Potter... Has lo que quieras.  
  
Harry se acercó.  
  
-Ey! Eso es muy cerca!  
  
-¿Realmente me odias?  
  
-Si!  
  
-Ah, mejor... Así te torturaré más cuando te bese...  
  
-¿Besarme, tú? ¿¡¡¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!!!?  
  
-Si, pero de amor... Por ti...  
  
-Potter, deja de bromear...  
  
-No estoy bromeando!  
  
-Aléjate de mí!!!!  
  
Draco intentó salir corriendo, pero sólo consiguió caer al suelo.  
  
-Ya verás cómo puedo hacerte sufrir, cariño...  
  
-Tócame y te mueres, Potter!  
  
Malfoy se paró, se dio la vuelta, y se fue. 


End file.
